It's All In The Taste
|type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = DLC2RRFavor04 }} It's All In The Taste is a quest in in which the Dragonborn must provide samples of Geldis Sadri's new recipe for sujamma to the people of Raven Rock. Objectives #Distribute Sadri's Sujamma to ten people #Tell Geldis Sadri you've distributed his liquor samples Walkthrough Speak to Geldis Sadri in the Retching Netch and ask about the specialty of the house. He reveals that he has a new recipe for sujamma that he would like to market to the residents of Raven Rock: So what's the specialty of the house? "The finest sujamma to cross your lips, friend. My own personal formula that I call "Sadri's Sujamma." In fact, I've just added some new ingredients to the mixture that I think makes it taste better than ever. All I need to do is get the word out that it's ready and they'll flock here for it." :I could help spread the word. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that. Here, take these samples of the sujamma and spread the word. If you get rid of all of them, there's something extra in it for you." Find ten different people in Raven Rock and give them a sample of Sadri's sujamma. The people will either accept or reject the sujamma if the offer is given to them. The characters' reactions and whether they accept or reject the sujamma are listed in the following table below: The people who accept the sujamma will accept multiple samples if a 24-hour interval has elapsed. This is helpful if the Dragonborn cannot locate ten characters who will accept a sample, a non-essential person has died or a quest has removed them from the list. It is not possible to ask Elder Othreloth, Lygrleid, Slitter, Sogrlaf, Teldryn Sero, Modyn Veleth, or Redoran Guards about the sujamma. Once ten people have been given a sample, return to Geldis and let him know. He will exclaim "Perfect! All that's left now is to go ahead and wait for the patrons to come in. As promised, here's a little something for yourself." and reward the Dragonborn with a leveled amount of gold. Gjalund Salt-Sage will only accept the sujamma when his ship is docked in Windhelm. Rewards Journal Trivia *Drovas cannot be asked about the sujamma after "Reluctant Steward" is completed, as he will be working for Neloth in Tel Mithryn. Bugs *Samples accepted will not be removed from the inventory nor will it be tallied as a sample accepted. The speech option to offer the sujamma to that person will disappear for 24 hours. The sujamma on hand can be dropped, sold (for 0 gold, the merchant will sell it back for 1 gold) or stored. If the Dragonborn then returns to Sadri the speech option "I'm all out of Sadri's Sujamma." will appear. He will then say "Here's a bit more, I hope you're not drinking it yourself." and hand over two more bottles. This can be repeated. de:Nur dein Geschmack entscheidet ru:Дело вкуса Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests